Crash Landing
by Thaliasalmon
Summary: Rey and Kylo crashland on Earth. They team up with the Avengers to get home. TLJ spoilers! This is set after the first Avengers film. Reylo/Ren towards the end. Mostly Steve/Rey. Sorry for Reylo lovers.
1. Chapter 1

It had been a week since the battle of Crait. The few resistance members that were left had crammed into the Falcon and flown to Naboo. After landing, Leia had sent Rey and a few other Resistance members out on missions to look for a new Resistance base. None of them had succeeded yet and were yet to find a suitable environment.

As Rey flew through the outer rim, she thought about how she resented herself for not saving Luke. Leia had told her that it was not her fault and that Luke decided to sacrifice himself for the Resistance. She knew that it wasn't her fault but she still felt like she was at fault in some way.

Rey checked the scanners as she prepared to take off into hyperspace. Just as she went to flip the switch for hyperspace she saw a giant shadow looming above her. A presence that she had not felt since Crait made her slowly lift her head to look out of the cockpit. She let out a small gasp as she saw the giant star destroyer.

* * *

Kylo Ren briskly walked down the winding hallways of the star destroyer as troopers filed down the corridors. As he entered the bridge, General Hux smoothly turned around with a smug grin on his face.

"Supreme Leader, we have tracked down the scavenger girl. She seemed to be preparing to enter hyperspace, but for some reason, she has is now stopped."

Kylo let a small chuckle escape his mouth as he thought momentarily. He knew that Rey would surrender eventually, even if he had to track her down himself. As he prepared to speak, he caught Hux giving him a look full of hatred. Kylo ignored it even though it made him want to suffocate him right where he stood. He knew that it would look bad to the crew, but he knew that they were all scared shitless of him anyhow.

"Supreme Leader what shall we do?"

Kylo smirked as he spoke." Prepare my TIE fighter. I will personally see to it that the scavenger does not escape. Do not go into hyperspace until I tell you."

Hux looked at Kylo Ren with a stunned expression. Kylo paused for a second to think before speaking again. "General Hux you are in charge if I do not return."

A grin spread across Hux's face as Kylo stalked out of the room. As Kylo entered his quarters, he remembered what had happened on Crait. Before Kylo had killed Snoke, Snoke had admitted to making the connection between Kylo and Rey. Even though Rey had rejected him when he asked her to join him, he still felt that he had a connection to her. As he sat on the edge of his bed, Kylo thought about what he might do if he actually met Rey. He had driven her away and she said herself that he was a monster.

As Kylo made his way towards the hanger he realized what would happen if Rey decided to go into hyperspace. He knew that he would chase her down until the end of time, but he wasn't sure she would ever look at him the same way he looked at her.

Kylo Ren's TIE-fighter raced through space as he caught sight of the X-Wing. He slowed down as he drew nearer and nearer to her ship, all the while thinking of what he would say to her. Suddenly, he saw her X-Wing disappear into space. He thought of how foolish she had just been and quickly made the decision. He flipped the switch and locked onto her ship, sending himself and his TIE-fighter into hyperspace.

* * *

As Rey sat in hyperspace, she could feel his presence. She knew that it was inevitable but still hoped that it was not happening. She was low on fuel and being pursued by a murderer. To make it even worse she was without her lightsaber and was totally defenseless if she had to make a landing. The worst thing about it was that she could feel his thoughts. He was right on her tail and she had nowhere to go. But before she realized what was happening, a loud beeping sound filled the cockpit as she exited hyperspace. No sooner had she seen his ship then when an explosion sounded behind her. _Had he shot her? She thought that he cared about her._

* * *

As soon as he exited hyperspace, he saw a great ball of fire on one of her engines. He immediately thought about her safety and what was going through her head right now. As he looked up he saw a large planet similar to Naboo. As he looked closer he saw an object going around the planet. It had quiet a few golden fins on it and looked as if it was a ship of some kind.

When he turned his attention back to the X-Wing, he noticed that it was heading towards the large planet. He immediately realized her course of action and tried to fly next to her. Instead, Rey pulled her ship back and fired at him. _What was she thinking? Did she really think he was trying to hurt her? Then again, he was a monster._ His right-wing burst apart as his ship reacted to her fire.

As he tried to pull back, he noticed that both he and Rey were getting pulled towards the planet. With both their systems now fried, they started to burn up in the planet's atmosphere. They both hurtled towards the planet's surface. All of a sudden he felt her in his mind. _Ben, I know that we are both enemies and I should be happy that you are about to die but..._ He suddenly could hear her anymore. She must have gone unconscious, or worse. _Rey?_ He paused for a moment waiting for a response. It didn't come. _Rey?!_ _Rey!_ God _damn it Rey answer me!_ He started to feel a tear slowly go down his cheek. He wasn't scared of death. He knew that he didn't matter and that he was a monster, but Rey didn't deserve to die. He wanted to save her, but he was incapable to rescue her. Tears rolled down his cheeks and sobs racked his body.

As the last few meters between himself and the planet decreased, he saw a large body of water and a bridge. He looked through the window of his cockpit and watched the horizon. It was a deep orange with streaks of pink. It was a beautiful sunset and he was happy that this was the last thing he would see. As the water grew closer and closer he saw his life flash before his eyes. His mother and father playing with him on a beach, meeting his Uncle Luke, being sent away with his Uncle, killing, meeting Rey, killing his father, regret, killing Snoke, and being rejected. As he descended farther and farther he saw Rey one last time before the water slammed into him.

 **To be continued... This is my first fanfiction, I hope you enjoy! I will try to come out with more chapters as often as I can. Sorry about grammar and spelling. -Thalia**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a normal day for Tony. He had gone to a press conference about how the aliens might come back, started working on some new tech specs, and given a grant to a public school in Harlem. At the moment he was hosting a party for his fellow Avengers teammates and their companions. Thor had invited Jane, Steve had brought a few old war veterans, and he had co-hosted the party with Pepper. Everybody was quite happy after a week of partying their victory. The evening had all changed however when two balls of fire entered the Earth's atmosphere over the Hudson.

Tony had been talking to Thor about his family and Asgard when he heard a rumbling sound coming from the sky. At hearing this noise, he turned around and noticed two balls of fire plummeting towards the Hudson. Tony quickly looked around to see if everybody could see what he was seeing. Upon seeing everybody's mouths agape, Tony glanced back towards the sky. The balls of fire were getting nearer and nearer to the river.

Over his shoulder, Tony heard Clint say, "But we just got rid of the aliens, I don't wanna fight." Thor gave Clint a skeptical look, upon seeing this Clint seemed to notice how much he sounded like a child.

Glanced around at his fellow teammates as if to say, _What are you waiting for?_ His teammates quickly realized what was going on and hurriedly started to move about. As Tony held out his arms and his armor flew to him, he saw that the objects flying through the sky were not just asteroids, they looked like spacecraft.

As soon as all his armor was on, Tony and Thor took off from the balcony of Stark tower. The pair quickly flew through the air just as the spacecraft hit the water with a giant "Kaboom". Thor hurriedly grabbed hold of the longer, narrower spacecraft as the fire that enveloped it fizzled out in the water. As Thor dragged the spacecraft towards shore, Tony dove into the river for the other spacecraft that was sinking quickly in the waves.

Under the water, Tony could make out the ship and quickly dove towards it using the rockets in his boots and hands. Once he had grabbed hold of what seemed to be the wing, he propelled towards the surface dragging the ship in tow. Once above water, Tony quickly noticed that Thor had managed to bring the other ship onto land and was opening up what seemed to be the cockpit. Tony put all is power into flying the other ship towards the bank while trying to get a better view of what might be inside the ship.

Once on shore, Tony quickly tore what seemed to be a hatch of the ship. Once open, Tony quickly noticed a dark-haired man that seemed to be in his late 20's. Since he was unconscious, Tony grabbed hold of him and lifted him out of the ship. Upon further inspection, Tony noticed a long scar down his face. Apart from the scar, the man had a badly broken arm and his face had already started to bruise. After laying the man down on the ground, Tony had Jarvis scan the man's body for life. After Jarvis announced that the man was, in fact, alive, Tony turned his attention to the ship that Thor was attending to.

Tony quickly flew over to Thor and glanced down towards the ship's cockpit. What seemed to be a girl in her early to mid 20's sat in the cockpit. Tony realized that without a doubt the girl was beautiful, but remembered Pepper. She had freckles dotting her nose and her auburn hair was in three buns.

Tony quickly opened his faceplate to look Thor in the eyes. Thor looked back at Tony and said, "I have never seen these people before, neither do I know what kind of ships these are. Wherever these people are from, they must be from very far away."

Thor looked on with concern as Tony had Jarvis scan the girl to see if she was alive. After having Jarvis confirm that the girl was infact alive, Thor let out a breath that he did not realise he had been holding in.

While looking down at the girl, Thor noticed that she was dressed in an odd outfit. It looked as if she did not have much money and was unable to buy proper clothing for herself. Upon further inspection, Thor realized that the girl was holding a small item. Without thinking, Thor took her hand, opening it. Curled inside her fist, he saw a small crystal that looked as if it was very special. Thro could feel an odd aura coming from the object and surrounding the girl. It was as if he could feel the presence of life coming off of her. While still holding her hand, Thor felt a wave of peace come over him, he closed his eyes and smiled.

Feeling eyes on him, Thor opened his eyes and noticed Tony giving him an odd look. "What are ya doing man? I mean won't Jane be jealous if she sees you holding another girl's hand?"

Thor dropped the girl's hand quickly and looked at Tony. "Jane must never hear of this!"

"Mmhmm", Tony replied, with a smirk on his face. Just then Thor heard a "Vwoom" sound. Tony turned around as Thor looked past him. Standing on the grass, the man that had crashed in the other ship was taking a defensive stance. What looked to be a sword made out of red light was clutched in his hands. The sword had one main blade and two smaller blades coming off either side of the hilt. Thor could feel the man and the sword radiating with power. The man had an angry look on his face as he stepped towards them.

"Get away from her", he growled as he took another step towards them. Thor looked at Tony with concern and turned his attention back to the man.

"Who are you and where do you come from?", Tony called as he put his face mask back on. The man gave Tony a mild look of surprise as Thor picked his hammer up off the ground.

"I am Kylo Ren. Supreme Leader of the first order and Sith lord." Tony gave Thor a disgruntled look. As Kylo Ren stalked towards them, Thor raised his hammer next to his side. Thor didn't want to hurt this man if he didn't have to but kept his hammer close just in case.

Thor spoke as Kylo Ren stopped in his tracks to listen. "I am Thor, god lightening and heir to Asgard's throne. You are on Earth." Kylo Ren scowled at them for a minute while seeming to process the information. Kylo Ren then pressed a button on the hilt of his sword, making all three blades disappear. Kylo Ren then turned his eyes back to the girl in the cockpit. Thor noticed that his eyes were filled with a look of concern. Thor knew that this man probably cared deeply for the girl and spoke to Kylo Ren.

"Who is this girl to you and what do you want with her?" Kylo Ren walked over to the cockpit and made both Thor and Tony do a double take as he outstretched his hands and lifted the girl up through the air without touching her. As she drifted through the air, she looked peaceful and at ease. After setting the girl down and kneeling beside her, Kylo Ren responded.

"Her name is Rey, and she's my...", Kylo Ren paused a second before continuing. As if whatever he said next would have a major impact. "She's my girlfriend." Tony and Thor both stared awestruck at Kylo Ren. They were both starting to overcome their surprise of his powers when they heard voices. All three men turned to see a crowd of civilians gathering less than 100 feet away. Kylo Ren stood protectively over Rey as he glanced at Tony and Thor. The two men did some quick thinking as the crowd started to grow. People were taking pictures and videos of the crash site and trying to get pieces of the wreckage. Tony quickly started to shoo people away as Thor turned to Kylo.

"I think that your girlfriend needs medical attention." Pointing to Tony he said, "Tony has a medical floor in Stark Tower".

Kylo Ren nodded to Thor as a thank you and then asked, "Is there any quick way to get their". Thor nodded and answered.

"I can fly you there while Tony brings your girlfriend." Tony started to walk over to them as the crowd grew larger.

"Thor, I just called S.H.I.E.L.D. and explained the situation. They said that they'll have a team here in 10 minutes to clear this wreckage out. Fury said to take these two to the tower and wait for further orders." Glancing at Rey, Tony picked her up gently and flew off towards Stark Tower.

Turning his attention back to Kylo, Thor said, "Don't worry Rey is in great hands and Tony has a great medical ward. We should get to Stark tower and get you away from prying eyes." With that, Thor grabbed hold of Kylo's arm that wasn't broken and spun his hammer around quickly. The pair took off into the sky behind Tony.

Landing with a gentle thud on the balcony of Stark Tower, Thor realized that the party had been cleared out, except for the rest of the Avenger's, Jane, and Pepper. Thor looked past his teammates at Jane, while he noticed Kylo Ren running after Tony and Rey. he seemed very concerned and was getting odd looks from Natasha and Steve Rogers. The Avengers kept their distance as Tony rushed Rey to the medical ward. As Thor followed them, he tried to tell the rest of his teammates about what had happened.

They all looked on with concern as Rey was treated on a medical bed. Her boyfriend Kylo did not even seem fazed by the fact that his arm was severely broken. Natasha quickly tried to escort Kylo to another bed where he could be treated for his wounds. After many unsuccessful attempts, Thor finally got him to let the medics treat his arm. It was then that Thor noticed that Kylo was crying.

As the Avenger eventually dispersed, Thor felt awful for Kylo. He was clearly distraught and confused, and then at the same, he felt waves of anger rolling off of him. It was then that Thor remembered the crystal that he had found in Rey's hand. He slowly walked over to Rey's side. Hearing footsteps, he saw Kylo look up from his seat next to Rey's bedside. Kylo's eyes were bloodshot and the area surrounding them had red streaks going down his face. Thor reached out and set the crystal on the bedside table. Seeing the crystal, Kylo became still and scowled at it. Thor felt that this man had much hate and resentment towards the object, but did not touch it.

Thor then turned his attention back to Rey. Even though Jane had just left, Thor eyed Rey up and down. She was perfectly proportioned, her waist was slim and she didn't look well fed. Yet then again she was not scrawny either, he noticed that her arms had strong muscles on them, and so did her legs... It was then that Thor felt a presence in his mind. It had been there for a few minutes but now he could feel someone looking at his thoughts. It was then that Thor felt a tightening in his throat. His eye darted immediately to Kylo Ren. Kylo Ren had one hand outstretched towards Thor. Thor saw a look of deep hatred in his eyes.

"Never think about Rey that way again. If I catch you thinking about her that way again, I will personally kill you. Your thoughts disgust me, and you call yourself a god. Do not underestimate my power." Thor felt his throat open back up again. He gasped for air as he held his throat. Kylo turned his back and sat down in the chair as Thor walked quickly out of the room. As he turned the corner, he saw Natasha staring at him open-mouthed and wide-eyed. He stood still in his tracks. She had heard everything. Natasha quickly fled the room and left Thor standing still.

 **Hope you like. Trying to keep more coming! Sorry for grammar and spelling. -Thalia =)**


	3. Chapter 3

Rey first thought when she became conscious was the amount of pain she was in. Her side hurts like hell and it felt like her arm had been broken or maybe bent at an odd angle. She slowly opened her eyes. Her mind wasn't really processing her thoughts as she took in her surroundings. The bright lights in the room made her have to squint her eyes. Growing up on Jakku, her eyes had adjusted to the bright sunlight but these were really blinding. She opened her eyes a second time and took in a white ceiling and glass walls. Beyond the glass walls, it looked like labs and hospital rooms with tons of equipment. it almost looked as advanced as what the First Order had. Almost.

Rey took in the rest of the room. It appeared that she was in a med bay or medical ward, much like the one Finn had been in. _Finn_. _Oh, shit, where was she?_ It definitely wasn't a rebel base because it was too clean, and it couldn't be the First Order base because there wasn't nearly as much metal and black walls. The technology surrounding her was different from anything she had ever seen and the furniture didn't seem to be the normal style.

That was when it all came back to her. Leia sending her out to look for new rebel bases and instead of finding a First Order star destroyer. Trying to get away by going into hyperspace, but instead being followed by Kylo Ren. Being shot by him from behind and then pulling back and shooting his Tie-Fighters engine. Both of their ships entering the atmosphere of an unknown planet, in an unknown system. She then remembered trying to tell Ben how she felt.

She had a warm feeling towards Ben and had really become attached to him through Snoke's force bond and fighting with him on the Supremecy. She may have encountered Ben a few times through the force bonds and fight, but she had also come to know Kylo Ren also. They were separate people. One was a wounded boy who had felt abandoned as a child much as she had, the other a ruthless killer who had murdered Han Solo.

Han Solo. She felt a pang in her heart everytime she remembered him. She had instantly grown attached to the smuggler. Feeling as if he could take up the hole in her heart where a father figure belonged. She had never known her father and had seen one in Han. And then there was Luke.

Luke. Her teacher, her mentor, her friend. At first, she had followed him around and tried to get him to teach her. At first, he had refused, seeing too much of Ben in her, then he had let her in. He taught her and showed her the ways of the force. After finding out the truth about that night at his school, she had lost trust in him. He had made a mistake when he thought of striking down Ben, but by then Kylo had already started to get a grip on the young boy and took advantage of his fear.

She had almost taken Kylo up on his offer on the Supremacy. She wanted so bad to have someone care about her. She had gone her whole life without anyone caring about her. At first, she saw Ben and saw a great opportunity for herself, but underneath she saw Kylo. Lurking right underneath the surface. Waiting for her to take his hand and then he would capture her and she would never know freedom again. So she refused and proceeded to try to take Luke's lightsaber. Her lightsaber, but Kylo reacted at the same time and fought her. The power was equally split, pushing them apart. As she was pushed backward, she felt her heart breaking in two and she was losing Kylo along with it. No one knew that she had been shedding tears upon tears as she made her escape. Feeling all her emotions rush to the surface and take control.

She slowly came out of her trance-like the state of remembering. Her eyes yet again took in more of the room. She turned her head to the side to be able to gain more knowledge of her surroundings. That was when her eyes landed on a man in a chair. A rather large man with long black hair that reached his shoulders and pale skin. He had a long scar down the left side of his face. A battle wound. Left by her lightsaber. She slowly swallowed as she realized her most feared enemy was less than 10 feet away from her. Asleep. How was she not dead?

She scanned his body already looking for a way to defend herself, his lightsaber. She caught sight of its hilt dangling on the side of his belt. As quietly and quickly as she could, she reached out her hand to grab hold of the lightsaber when she used the force to grab it. She focused on its energy letting the force guide her in making it come to her hand. Before she knew it, it was in her hand. She knew she probably had very little time to escape before he woke. She was amazed he hadn't woken already.

Rey threw the covers back, off of her bed. Pain flared through her side as her feet landed on the floor. Black spots danced in her vision but she knew she saw movement in the corner of her eye.

"Rey", was all she heard as she ignited the lightsaber and raised her eyes to meet Ben's. _Kylo's._ She didn't know who this was standing in front of her. Was it the boy she had slowly grown to warm up to on Ach' To, or the Supreme Leader of the First Order. His eyes told it all. This was Ben.

She backed away from him and towards a doorway. He looked hurt at her actions, but she couldn't let that get to her. At any moment he could become Kylo and try to run her thru with his lightsaber.

"Where am I? What are you doing here?", she asked as she took another backward step.

"Rey. I don't want to hurt you." He said this all in a calm and soothing tone. It almost made her turn off the lightsaber. Almost.

"I am going to ask you again. Where am I? , and what are you doing here?" Rey's voice is an octave higher as she gets more panicked.

"Ok Rey, after your warp drive malfunctioned-" Rey abruptly cut him off with an incredulous expression.

"My warp drive malfunctioned? If I'm not correct you shot me, and I thought I could trust you." Ben's face morphed into one of surprise and Rey thought of how stupid she was to say that.

"You trust me?" Ben asked this with a look of hope on his face.

"No. Not anymore, not after you killed your father and caused the death of Luke." Rey cringed in her mind when she saw the hurt expression on Ben's face. She hadn't seen his emotions this close to the surface before. It almost seemed like he cared about her. At the same time, he could say the same about her.

Rey took another few steps back. Before Kylo could get another word out, she had already whipped around, flipping the lightsaber off as she turned. But before she could dash off down the hallway, she ran into a wall. Soon after she would find out that she had not run into a wall, but rather a tall, handsome man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

She raised her head to see what or rather who she had run into. This handsome man looked down at her in surprise.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" As she took a step back she took in the rest of his body besides his face. She noticed that he had muscles as big around as her head on his arms. His muscles bulged thru his tight fitting shirt. Her mind quickly came back to reality to remember that Kylo Ren was in the room behind her. She could not think of him as Ben at the moment, her life was in danger.

"Get back!" she yelled at the man. He seemed surprised that she would tell him to get back. "Get back!", she yelled a little louder this time. "I don't want anyone to get hurt!". He continued to not move, so she resorted to using the force to push him back a couple of feet. He flew back into a wall, but it seemingly unaffected him. He took up a fighting stance and held a shield that she had not noticed before in front of him.

When she heard echoing footsteps and voices shouting, she turned her head to see where it was coming from. A group of people had gathered at the end of the hallway. She noticed a woman in a tight-fitting black suit who had brilliant red hair, a tall muscled man with blonde hair who had a cape on his back. He held an oversized hammer in one of his hands. A smart looking man who had green-tinged skin was hiding behind another dirty blonde haired man with a bow and arrow. At the front of the group stood a man with a rather interesting metal gauntlet on his left hand that was tinged red and gold. She would like to get a look at the mechanics of that.

She could not deal with more civilians. They would just end up getting hurt, but these ones looked like fighters. Rey all of a sudden felt the lightsaber leave her hand. She spun around to see Kylo ignite the lightsaber in his hand. She knew it was Kylo, the look of hate and loathing filled his eyes. He stalked towards her, so she reached out her hand to try to take the lightsaber back. It flew out of his hand and shook in the air between them. She knew what was about to happen. The lightsaber started to push them apart yet again like it had on the Supremacy.

They were both so absorbed in trying to get the lightsaber that neither of them saw that shorter woman with glasses and long dark hair sneak up behind Kylo. She held a small electrical device in her hand and was pointing it at Kylo's back.

Rey was amazed when she saw Kylo crumple to the ground. He shook and writhed about, the electrical charges traveling throughout his body. The lightsaber flew to Rey's outstretched hand, only for her to be thrown back along with it. The force had been so strong that she was knocked back into the wall behind her. She felt the wind get knocked out of her as she slid down the wall to land on her bottom.

Her previous hurt ribs were screaming in pain, so much so that she could not hold back the yell of pain that came from her mouth. She opened her previously closed eyes to see the group of people staring in shock at the woman who had electrocuted Kylo.

"What he was freaking me out", was all the dark-haired woman said when she saw the looks they were giving her.

They turned their attention Rey however when they saw her state of distress. Rey saw the blonde haired man with the shield rush towards her.

"Ma'am, what hurts?" She was surprised to see that he was caring for her after she had thrown him into a wall.

"My side", was Rey's response as she curled in on herself. Rey then remembered what had happened to Kylo and stopped the blonde man from trying to pick her up. "Wait, sedate Kylo. I don't want him hurting anyone, or himself." The man with the gauntlet on his hand then stepped forwards.

"Umm... Just wondering, but why would your boyfriend try to kill you with his laser sword thingy?" Rey scoffed when he said this.

"Boyfriend?! Why would I ever think of having Kylo Ren as my boyfriend? You know yourself what a notorious killer he is. Wiping out civilizations with the flip of a switch." The group gave each other matching looks of surprise, horror, and confusion. Rey then turned her head to the woman with long dark hair.

"Congratulations. You just electrocuted and knocked out the Supreme Leader of the First Order, the murderer of billions or lifeforms including Han Solo and Luke Skywalker." The group looked aghast at her comment. It only seemed to terrify them more. The red-headed woman then decided to speak up. She had a larger scowl on her face as she talked.

"Who the hell is Han Solo and Luke Skywalker?"

 **I am so sorry for not updating in so long. 8th grade is a real pain and my teachers say that 4 tests a week and a project due every other week is "preparing us for High School". Pfff.. Will try to update within the week. -Thalia P.S. - Sorry for any incorrect spelling/grammer, constructive criticsm is welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Sorry that this isn't an update. I just want to let everyone know that from now on Crash Landing will be on my other account avengersfandom365.**


End file.
